


Two Lonely Souls

by Disney_fan_girl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica secreatsanta, past Bughead relationship, past Varchie relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disney_fan_girl/pseuds/Disney_fan_girl
Summary: What happens when a drunken Jughead and a solitary Veronica meet in on a night at La Bonne Nuit.





	Two Lonely Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kind of cliché, but we all love this shit.

"Jughead you are a wonderful partner, and for a long time I thought you were everything I wanted, but ..." Betty pauses staring at the milkshake. The memory running in his mind is so clear.

"I need more." Jughead swallows some of the drink which down his throat, ironically, not as bitter as those words spoken by his ex-girlfriend at their last meeting at Pops. 

\- I always thought you weren't a fan of Jack Daniels. -Veronica interrupts his depressing thoughts as she sits beside him and picks up his glass and drinks the rest of the whiskey inside.

\- You're right, I wasn't, but after the hell on earth that been these last few months, I've learned to enjoy my father's sin. So do me a favor and serve me more, after all, I am the only customer in this decadent place. -Veronica narrowed her eyes at him. Jughead has this terrible habit when he was close to Veronica he needs to tease her, maybe because he loves to see her looser that elegant posture she always has. And the fact that he's drunk doesn't help much.

-Someone is in a bad mood. - Veronica gets up and gets another glass and a bottle of whiskey. 

\- It's been eight months, Jughead. How long will you continue to act like a child who didn't get the lollipop that he wanted? - Veronica sits down in front of him and fills the two glasses with the drink. - Or do you still love her?

\- I don't love her anymore...It's what she said that haunts me. That I'm not good enough. - Veronica for a second was surprised at his sincerity, but she could understand what he felt.

\- Jughead listens to me - Veronica pulls his hand and holds it on the table. -There's nothing you could have done or said that would make things different. We are all looking for an intangible love that will fill every gap in our existential void. That's why Betty broke up with you, that's why after Archie and I broke up he dates a different girl as he changes his clothes every morning. - Veronica releases Jughead's hand and turns to the glass of whiskey drinking the liquid inside. Jughead looks at her with a look of melancholy.  
\- When he returned to the city I swore he would come back with you, I never thought ...  
\- That he would act like Lenny Kravitz of our generation? -Jughead could not help but smile.  
\- So that's why you sat here? Because you have not forgotten the red-haired womanizer. - To Jughead's surprise, Veronica laughs, but it's not a mocking way, it's the kind of laughter you do when you want to hide some kind of pain.  
\- No, it's not that ..... I do not feel anything for Archie, actually, I got to date Reggie for a while. -Jughead wanted to say something, he wanted to know more, but before he could do something. Veronica stands up from.  
\- It's time to close La Bonne Nuit, so I think our conversation ends here today. It was a pleasure, Jughead.

\- Of course, and if you want I'llwalk you to the Pembroke. -Jughead gets up, he doesn't understand why he said that he just wants to keep talking to her.

\- It's not necessary, I- "Veronica looks at the picture of herself hanging on the wall. She could lie, but, she was so tired of it, and especially she did not want to lie to him. - I do not live there anymore, actually I do not have a home anymore.

First, Jughead said nothing, he was digesting what she said.  
"She's alone, more alone than I am now"

"Do you want to sleep at my home?" Veronica looked away from the painting and looked directly at Jughead.

"Will we continue drinking?"

They both smiled.

****************************************************************

They walked to the newly-rented house of the Jones family. They drank the whole way, and when they reached the place, all the bottles they tossed were empty somewhere on the street they came from. Both were so drunk that Jughead fought with himself to put the key in the lock.

They walked to the newly-rented house of the Jones family. They drank the whole way, and when they reached the place, all the bottles they tossed were empty somewhere on the street they came from. Both were so drunk that Jughead fought with himself to put the key in the lock.

\- Do you need help Jughead? - Jughead rolled his eyes at Veronica's sarcastic comment.

\- You can mock me all you want but do it silently. My family is sleeping in there and I want to avoid questions that I'm too drunk to answer.

\- How about you apply your rule to yourself? Ah? Less talk and more work. -  
Jughead finally manages to open the door and with an arrogant smile on his face signals Veronica to enter.

\- Ladies First.

-Jughead, I only came to your house twice. I will not go through it in the dark, and what if I end up stumbling over something? - She had a point, and he hated to admit it, so he went near her and took her hand and led her through the darkness to his room. Ignoring as best he could the electricity he felt as he touched her.

The moment they arrive in the room Veronica analyzed the place. She could see a single bed propped up on one side of the wall and on the other a desk full of books and a typewriter on top. Near the door, there was a wardrobe with two doors only.

"A writer's room indeed" 

She then feels fatigued by the road and lies down on the Jughead's bed, spreading her body and absorbing the feel of the tissue on her skin. Jughead on looking at the scene closes the door behind him. He contemplates the shape of Veronica lying on her bed, making his drunken mind fill with dirty ideas.

\- I ...- He clears his throat and runs his tongue over his dry lips. - I have an air mattress...

-Jughead, I'm not a prude, we can share the same bed, moreover knowing your athletic abilities, the sun would rise, and you'd still be tempted to see the mattress. 

Jughead wanted to laugh, but strangely he was nervous about sharing the bed with Veronica.

"Relax, Jughead, it's not like you have not done this before."

Jughead goes to bed and lies down next to Veronica, but because the bed was small, both ended in a very intimate position, Veronica with her head tucked into Jughead's chest and his arm around her waist. It was easy, almost as if they'd done it a million times already.

\- I wanted to thank you, Jughead - Veronica says after a time of silence between the two.

\- No need to thank, it's just an old bed to lie down on. - Jughead speaks in a playful tone as Veronica looks up directly into his eyes.

\- No, it's not. - Jughead understands what she meant.

"Solitude is a miserable company."

-Well, it was you who sat down to drink with the lonely boy. I was the one who was graced with his company, not the other way. - He speaks stroking her hair.

\- I just don't want to be alone. - Jughead stares into her eyes for a moment, she looked so vulnerable in his arms, he's never seen her so beautiful. He comes closer to her and kisses her forehead.

-You will not be alone, I promise.


End file.
